before the bite
by Katherine Henderson
Summary: "Kendall Knight never were a sceptic person, but if there's a thing he could say with totally sure it wouldn't exist it was supernatural creatures and fate. At least until the day he met the two people that would change his life forever." Prequel for it's like you're my mirror. Rating may go up, so you've been warned...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! Well, as you may know, I wrote _it's like you're my mirror_ like almost 2 months ago (at the time the story didn't even had a title) and at the time I had so many plot bunnies about what happened before Kendall and Logan's transformation. So, before weeks of procrastination I decided to bring you guys the prequel of this story, yaaay! This is, especially, for everyone who wanted to know what happened before the ILYMM, so if you don't read the story, I suggest you do, 'cause may or may not have some references you'll be catching up here. Now go ahead and enjoy! ;)_  
><em>Kitty<em>

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight never were a sceptic person, but if there's a thing he could say with totally sure it wouldn't exist it was supernatural creatures and fate.<p>

At least until the day he met the two people that would change his life forever.

* * *

><p>Back in the 3rd grade he was always a lonely kid. Not lonely in the <em>he-got-no-friends<em> sense of the word. Kendall was a really social kid, had the mix of sweetness, fun and everything great that would make him the perfect playmate or friend. The thing is, even thought Kendall was full of friends, he never had the 'friend'. The _best _friend. Someone he could call his own.

And then one day, while he was waiting for his mom to pick him up from school, he decided to swing a little bit on school playground's swingset. And while he was going up and down on the swingset, he saw a little kid sitting near on a tree, enjoying the shadow, reading a book that you don't see kids his age reading, for the book was really huge (well, huge for Kendall). He had soft jet-black hair, that kept falling over his face, some huge glasses, making his brown eyes pops up. A brown so warm, so intense, so...  
>Kendall just couldn't understand. Why this boy wasn't enjoying the sunny day, like the other kids has been doing? Why he was so alone there? It also burned in Kendall's mind he never saw the boy before. <em>He must be new here<em>, Kendall thought. And without even thinking about it, the blonde boy was going straight to the tree. Straight to the little brunette boy reading.  
>Kendall sat there and he could see the boy a little better: the pale skin contrasting his brown hair, like he was Snow White's kid or something… And the book was really huge. He wondered for a second if the boy was really reading it.<p>

"Hey." Kendall smiled for a second, waiting the other boy's answer, but he was silent, still reading. "So…" Kendall pointed the book, a little bit insecure "What you're reading?"  
>"The Fellowship of the Ring." the boy answered, eyes still glued to the book. Kendall noticed the slight accent in his voice. Yep, that definitely confirmed that boy wasn't from here.<br>"And it's good?"  
>"I guess so…" the kid pursed his lips "It's got dragons and elves and warriors and wizards…"<br>"Sounds cool." Kendall replied, amused. If there a thing Kendall loved was dragons. When his dad was still alive he used to tell Kendall so many stories of dragons and knights that he kinda considered himself knowing all of these stories, but… _The Fellowship of the Ring_? Kendall felt a bit offended. That kid knew a story (_a dragon story_, nonetheless) he didn't. "My name's Kendall. What's yours?"  
>"Hortense Logan Mitchell." the boy turned to Kendall, shyly offering his hand for a handshake<br>"I think I'll just call you Logan…" Kendall smiled and he shook hand with the boy "I mean, Hortense Logan Mitchell is too big for me…"

For the first time, Kendall actually looked at Logan. He looked at his glasses, emphasizing his brown eyes. And it was there when Kendall finally found the word was missing in his mind.

"These brown eyes…" Kendall smiled, pointing at Logan's eyes "They're so brown. The brownest brown I've ever seen…"  
>"Huh…" Logan closed his book for a bit, his cheeks turning slightly red "I don't think '<em>brownest<em>' is a real word"  
>"Well, now it is." Kendall shrugged, smiling, before pointing to the book "Would you mind reading for me? I just really like dragons stories. And I never heard that one…"<br>"Not at all." Logan smiled, opening the book on the first page "But I'm warning you, there may be some words you won't understand."  
>"You can explain for me." Kendall shrugged once again "You look like you're really smart"<br>"Okay, then…" Logan shrugged too, his cheeks still a little bit red and his lips still wearing a big smile. He opened the book on the first page and started reading for Kendall.

The blonde boy just listened the story, finding himself that, after all, the story's really great. The way Logan tells the story for him, just like his father told him stories, like a bedtime story, it made him like the story even more. And that was when Kendall realized another thing.  
>He just found it. The thing he missed most, right after his father.<br>He found the best friend.  
>He found Logan.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, I thought procrastination was gonna take over me but I actually got the 2nd chapter done! This one is gonna introduce another person in this story *cough LUCY cough*. Well, the thing is, first, I was gonna introduce Lucy as a villain, but happens that even though I tried to picture her as a villain, I couldn't. I just couldn't (let's just say I have a special spot in my heart for Lucy Stone). So I changed the whole story for her and gave her a thing I have seen in a little few fanfics: a strong friendship with Logan, an almost sibling-y kind of friendship. I always wanted some interaction between Logan and Lucy on the show (seems like BTSecret wasn't enough for me), and the only way for me to see that happening is here. So, I guess I've said a lot for an author's note. Enjoy the update! ;)_  
><em>Kitty<em>

* * *

><p>Years gone by, and the friendship that started by the shadow of a tree, with a boy in glasses reading The Fellowship of the Ring for other boy just grew stronger and stronger.<br>Kendall grew the way he was supposed to: tall and striking handsome. His blonde hair still falls in his face, as if it's trying to hide the big eyebrows. Sure, he was a little bit embarrassed with them, but he learned to like them, as time goes by. His green eyes always held a glow, like he was planning something big (well, usually Kendall was _always_ planning something).  
>But no one knew what to expect when it comes to Logan.<br>Until the 1st year of high school Logan still were the typical nerd – still wore the glasses and he was finally getting rid of the braces he was forced to use on 8th grade. He was always the target for bullies, but they never could even touch him because of (their words) his _freakishly tall skinny bodyguard.  
><em>Kendall always got Logan's back on the school, always defending him. In exchange, Logan taught Kendall what he didn't know. Sure, Kendall still sucks in algebra and chemistry, but he knew that, without Logan, he would be a lot worse. And he also had to thanks him for all the good stories he discovered all these years, even thought his favorites would always be The Lord of the Rings series. It always reminded the times when Logan and Kendall started having their sleepovers and the highlight of these nights was exactly the bedtime story, full of unbelievable creatures and valiant warriors and legendary battles…  
>For a long time during high school, there was just <em>Kendall&amp;Logan, <em>they were like one thing, indivisible.  
>But all that changed when Lucy Stone came.<br>No, Lucy wasn't some girl they were fighting off to get her. Weirdly, Kendall and Logan never cared a lot about girls and stuff. Actually, it was one of the things that characterized their personalities (sure, it had lots of rumors at the time, but none of them really cared about it. Their friendship just grew stronger). And she never had a crush on one of them (even though the whole school was rooting for her and Kendall at the time – they even made up a name for them, _Kucy_), but Lucy Stone changed their life forever.  
>It started on April, when she first came to their school on their 2nd year. Everyone thought she was weird (that was a cute way to go. Generally, everyone thought she was just scary) with her smartass sassy attitude, her rocker style, the black hair with red streaks, but somehow Kendall and Logan automatically <em>adopted<em> her as a friend.  
>Kendall officially met her on Spanish class, when she just called a boy who has harassing her some names that not even the most swear-talking person should say. And it was all in Spanish. It's unnecessary to say that Kendall started to like that rocker girl.<br>Logan met her on WHAP class, and she just amazed him discoursing about some fates during Chernobyl explosion and the Cold War, like she was really there. Sure, Logan was known as the smartest boy in that school (hell, the smartest kid in that whole district), but somehow he thought that was really great sharing the intelligence spotlight with someone. Unlike other nerds, Logan never got jealous if someone looked smarter than him, and the same thing happened with Lucy.  
>During the whole 2nd year (and a good part of 3rd), Lucy, Kendall and Logan hung out together like all the time, even though sometimes Lucy was busy doing something else some days. At first, they thought it was kinda weird, but they got used to her behaving. Once they let her in, she showed them a whole new world: All their favorite horror movies and rock bands and some blood-and-guts-kind video games, it was all her influence. And in one of these horror movie nights she started something that they would be eternally grateful for.<br>The horror movie session that night would be at Mitchell's. Lucy already got in hand her favorite movies: Silent Hill, The Grudge, House of Wax, Final Destination and her Favorite of Favorites, Dracula. Kendall was already there trying to steal some popcorn while Logan frowned, trying to get angry at his best friend, without success.

"Oh, c'mon Kendall!" Lucy heard Logan whining "I just made that! Seriously, would kill you wait till we get to the living room, sit on the couch and start our horror movie night?"  
>"Mmmmm…" Kendall fake-thought for one second before stealing another popcorn and put in his mouth, chewing loudly "Yep."<br>"Consider yourself lucky that you're my friend and I really, really like you." Logan shook his head and then saw Lucy leaned against the wall "Hey Lucy! We didn't saw you there."  
>"It's okay boys. I just got here. And I brought the movies." Lucy showed the backpack with the DVD's "Where do I put it?"<br>"Just leave it on the living room's floor, it's okay." Kendall shrugged, earning a slap on his head from Logan.  
>"'<em>Leave it on the living room's floor<em>', is that your answer?" Logan shook his head once again, while he was putting new popcorn on the gigantic bowl they had bought especially for the horror movie nights – all black with small ghosts. It looked like some candy dispenser for Halloween at the first sight, but it was bigger than one of these "Seriously, and you still wonder why you never get to find your things in your own room. That place is a mess…"  
>"Yeah, but you like my mess and you know it…" Kendall started wriggling his eyebrows while a smug smile started appearing, showing his dimples. Logan couldn't help smiling back, mirroring Kendall's dimples.<br>"Yeah guys, don't mind about me. Go ahead and go on with that flirting thing." Lucy smiled, waving her hand as a command for them to keep going "I'll just go to the living room and watch Final Destination until you decide to stop making out on the kitchen covered in popcorn."  
>"Hahaha, aren't you a real gem, Lucy?" Kendall shook his head, laughing while Logan's cheeks started reddening "I thought we were gonna start with Dracula. I mean, it's your favorite."<br>"Yeah, but I'm saving the best for the end." Luck blinked at them before swiftly making her way to the living room "Now stop making out and let's watch the movie!"

Three movies later and the only one that were awake were Logan and Lucy. Kendall just slept halfway through House of Wax, but atleast he was awake when Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell came home and greeted them. But after watching Final Destination and Silent Hill (his favorite movie ever), Kendall couldn't help but sleep watching House of wax, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. He didn't bothered, of course. Logan himself lost count of how many time he fell asleep next to Kendall, using his shoulder as a pillow. But at this moment he thought this was the perfect moment to talk to Lucy. Sure, he still felt a little insecure about her. They were friends for a year and half, but Lucy still had that somber aura around her and Logan was a bit afraid to be alone with her, but c'mon, she was his friend. He shouldn't be afraid of her. Besides, she would help him a lot…

"Hey, Lucy…" Logan started, kinda shy "I wanted to talk to you, but I don't know if you'll understand me…"  
>"It's okay, Logan, tell me what you want." She smiled, still looking to the screen "You know you can tell me anything."<br>"Well…" Logan cleared his throat, not sure about what he would say "I like this person… I mean, really, really like that person and… I don't know… Sometimes I like being with that person so much but then I see our differences and I start question myself why he—I mean… Why that person still wants my company? I mean look at me. I'm just the nerd every bully wants to pick on. I'm not that special…"  
>"Okay, you stop right there, Logan." Lucy raised his hands, like she was able to stop Logan's words with her bare hands "I've known you for a year and half, and you're the smartest, sweetest and greatest person I've ever met. So stop being so negative about yourself. <em>Right. Now.<em> Okay?" She looked at Logan sweetly "Anyone in this world would be so lucky to be your friend or lover or anything else. I know that. I'm lucky enough to have your friendship, Logan."  
>"Thanks for that Lucy, but I don't think that's the point-"<br>"No Logan, that's exactly the point." Lucy interrupted him again "You're just insecure, it's normal. I guess that person – however that person is – likes you, exactly the way you are, you don't need to change to make that person likes you even more."

Logan sighed, looking at the popcorn bowl on the table, mulling over what Lucy said. And for a split of moment, he looked at Kendall on your shoulder, sleeping sound, with such an uncommon innocence in his face.

"But I have to agree with you in one point." Lucy spoke after a moment of silence between them "Those glasses don't suit you that well. I mean, they make you look cute and stuff, but they're not that convenient…" She placed her hand on her chin, as if she was thinking "I'm gonna help you with somethings. It'll not be like an extreme makeover or something, just a new view of your geek side."  
>"But how you're gonna do it?"<br>"Trust me Logan. I know a way." Lucy smiled once again, before getting her attention to the flat screen.

It may be needless to say, but Lucy let it past the little slip Logan did while he was talking about the person he liked.  
>Because Lucy knew that person.<br>She knew _him_ too well.


End file.
